never be apart
by Cinerraria
Summary: Dia hanya perlu percaya bahwa Levi sanggup menjaganya, menjamin masa depan mereka. [fireworks in the night sky #1]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

 **AU - Romance - Fluff**

 **.**

Happy New Year 2019!

.

* * *

Hidup tanpa tantangan itu membosankan; tidak seru, begitu kata Levi. Saat berada dalam mobil menuju hotel tadi, Mikasa sempat mengutarakan kecemasannya, soal kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

Karir Levi sebagai penyanyi sedang naik daun, kepopulerannya merebak di mana-mana. Sementara mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan _terlarang._ Sebagai manajer, Mikasa tidak layak meneruti ego dan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini.

Sekarang, lihat … siapa yang tengah terjebak dalam _suite room_ hotel bintang lima ini dengan kegelisahan sama seperti Rapunzel yang berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari puncak menara?

Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan analogi menyedihkan itu, bahkan saat sang _pangeran_ berada dekat di sini?

Mikasa berdiri menempelkan telapak tangan pada partisi kaca. Gemerlap lampu dari gedung-gedung itu bagai percikan cahaya yang mewarnai kanvas langit malam. Bunyi petasan mulai terdengar bersahutan. Beberapa menit menuju pergantian tahun. Lampu-lampu itu akan padam sebentar lagi, digantikan oleh pancarona kembang api.

Mikasa menghela napas, gelisah. Detik-detik terakhir tahun ini akan segera berlalu. Dan dia malah memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Tiba-tiba, kaca besar dengan bingkai panorama malam itu memantulkan bayangan Levi, Mikasa tersadar. Mengapa hanya memikirkan diri sendiri? Bukankah dia punya Levi?

Levi melangkah dengan tenang. Ia mengenakan jubah mandi terbaik. Air menetes dari pelipisnya yang basah. Dengan handuk tersampir di bahu, sesekali digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut, dia mendekat pada Mikasa.

Levi membenci dirinya yang lebih pendek dari Mikasa. Maka lelaki itu hanya berdiri bersisian dengannya. Kalau begini, bayangan romantis seperti dalam adegan drama: dipeluk dari belakang sambil menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar hotel itu jadi buyar.

Levi tidak perlu penjelasan untuk tahu kegelisahan Mikasa. "Kenapa?" tanya Levi. "Kau sudah tahu yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Ketakutanmu berlebihan, Mikasa."

Betul bahwa Levi menyukai tantangan. Tepat satu tahun lalu pertemuan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, Levi mengungkapkan ketertarikannya pada wanita itu. Mereka sepakat menjalin hubungan. Padahal segala jenis ikatan di luar pertemanan itu dilarang━syarat dari agensi. Akan tetapi, Levi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melanggar _._ Masalah kapan skandal ini akan bocor ke publik, yang mana berarti ancaman bagi karirnya, itu mudah diatasi.

 _Kalau nanti ya nanti. Jalani saja dulu yang sekarang,_ katanya dulu saat menenangkan kekhawatiran wanita itu.

"Kenapa, katamu?"

Suara Mikasa bergetar. Mungkin sama sepertinya, perasaan mereka berdua terlanjur susah dilepas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu …"

Mikasa memutar tubuh, menghadap Levi, mencermati ekspersi lelaki itu dari samping.

Dia masih belum mengerti mengapa satu tahun lalu, persetujuan itu meluncur begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi seperti yang kemudian dialaminya sendiri. Menjalin hubungan diam-diam, bersikap se-profesional mungkin saat berada di lingkungan kantor dan ranah publik. Sekarang, dia sudah tahu, hubungan diam-diam ini menyusahkan, dan kecemasannya muncul kembali, setelah sekian lama berhasil ditekan.

"Kenapa dulu kau memilihku?"

Sebab Levi bisa saja memilih, di antara ratusan fans wanitanya, atau para staf dan rekan sesama artis, banyak yang lebih cantik dan menonjol dari Mikasa. Kenapa Levi justru memilih dirinya?

Sementara lampu-lampu telah padam, terdengar bunyi denting lonceng yang tenggelam dalam kemeriahan kembang api. Pukul dua belas tepat ….

Levi agak terperangah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak sanggup menguasai diri. Tahu-tahu, dalam sepersekian detik, dia menarik tangan Mikasa. Dalam sekali hentakan, Levi sudah terhempas di atas kursi berlengan. Mikasa terdorong, jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya.

Inilah yang selalu ingin Levi lakukan. Solusi bagi tinggi badan mereka yang tidak _setara._ Itu pula yang dia sukai dari Mikasa, wanita ini tak pernah menganggap serius soal tinggi badannya. Perkara yang sebetulnya sangat Levi benci. Dan dia tahu cara terbaik untuk meyakinkan wanita ini.

"Kenapa aku memilihmu?"

Levi mengulang pertanyaan itu. Pipi dan dagu Mikasa ditangkup dalam satu belaian lembut. Dia mengunci pandangan mereka berdua. Menghidu aroma _musk_ yang menyeruak. Memabukkan. Juga hangat hembusan napasnya. Lalu matanya yang berwarna abu━bukan kelabu yang muram. Sepasang mata itu seperti monokrom foto tua yang menyimpan banyak cerita.

"Itu karena kamu adalah dirimu, Mikasa."

Mikasa masih terlalu terkejut atas perlakuan Levi barusan. Meskipun mereka sering melakukan keintiman yang lebih dari ini, tetapi dia masih belum terbiasa. Seolah perekat itu sangat kuat, di atas pangkuan Levi yang hangat dan lembut.

"Aa …"

Mikasa terbata. Kalimatnya tersendat di ujung lidah. Tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Di luar, pesta kembang api masih berlangsung memamerkan kemegahannya. Percikan warna merah, kuning, ungu hingga biru, bergantian mewarnai angkasa, seperti bunga mekar yang layu━lenyap dalam sedetik. Keindahan yang singkat, tetapi membekas dalam ingatan.

Mikasa telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah memasrahkan diri jatuh dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Yang dirasakannya, saat kening mereka bersentuhan, saat tangannya terkalung di leher Levi, saat ledakan kembang api memantul dalam mata biru itu━pekat seperti kedalaman lautan yang selalu menariknya tenggelam━Mikasa dihujani oleh kehangatan, dan perasaan mereka jauh lebih menggelora dari euphoria manapun.

Mikasa luruh saat bibir mereka bertautan. Dia hanya perlu percaya bahwa Levi sanggup menjaganya━menjamin masa depan mereka. Layaknya pesta kembang api di luar sana, cinta mereka menyatu dalam percikan paling indah sepanjang malam.


End file.
